


Alastor's spells

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Kudos: 11





	Alastor's spells

“Destriksyon, maijk, krwaze semen,   
ti towo bèf nwa ak wouj ak zam  
Kalfu join nan pouvwa kòm youn”

“Destruction, magic, crossroads,  
black and red bulls and guns  
Kalfu, join in power as one”  
(Alastor gaining power from one of the Loas.)

“Tout peche mwen yo konnen. Radyo se sou.” “All my sins are known. Radio is on.”   
(Used along with his staff to broadcast his massacres in Hell)

“Sèvitè dife reveye” “Fire servant, awaken”  
(Used to summon Niffty)

“Transpòte ganbadeur la” “Transport the gambler”  
(Used to transport Husk to the hotel)

“Ede m 'sèrviteur. Destriksyon pa bra nwa” “Help me, minions. Destruction by black arms”  
(Used to destroy Sir Pentious’ blimp. Amplified by Alastor’s blood.)

“Dife” “fire”  
(Creates fire in his hand)

“Transfòme ekipe sa a” “Transform this outfit”  
(Used to change Charlie’s clothing.)

“Clone lonbraj” “Shadow clone”  
(Used to make a shadow clone of himself)

“Mwen vwayaje nan lonbraj” “I travel in shadow”  
(Used to appear behind Charlie and Vaggie.)

“Chanm rdekore” “Room redecorated”  
(Used to change the hotel lobby during the dance and reprise)


End file.
